


What In The

by StormyTehOverloaf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyTehOverloaf/pseuds/StormyTehOverloaf
Summary: Jesse takes the rest of his day off, when Mercy asks him to help her and it goes terribly.





	What In The

Jesse's Pov

It had been a hard and tiring day. The team and I had training all morning so when lunch time came around everyone was happy to race out of the training room to stuff their faces with food and, spend the rest of the day alone in their rooms or going out and doing their own thing. I had stopped by the kitchen to grab a sandwich and and a beer, when Mercy popped her head in on me making a sandwich. "Oh Jesse!" "Oh! Good Afternoon Doc, can I help ya?" "yes can i have you test this vile of liquid?" "what's i' do?" "That's the thing I don't know yet." "Oh, Um I guess I can." "thanks Jesse!" Mercy said throwing the liquid into my hands and, seemingly jumpin' down the hall. Then I herd a small voice in the back of my head. 'Jesse What. The Fuck. Did you just do?! For all you know this stuff might kill ya!' "shit...." I murmured under my breathe. I finished makin' my sandwich, grabbed a beer 'cause hell knows what this shit will do to me, and headed to my room where i promptly ate drank and passed out.

//Time skipio//

I sat up from the chair I lay crashed in from yesterday. My head throbbed as I scanned the room same old same old. I rubbed my eyes and went to stand up when I felt a weight on my chest. I looked down and was very unsettled by what I saw. I ran to the bathroom to see if my suspicious were correct. I was a girl. I quickly ran to my closet and pulled out a big sweatshirt and pulled it over my head and slipped on my boots as I sped my way down the hall to Mercy's office. On my way there I ran into hanzo, the thing I noticed first was that I.... was SHORTER then him and I'm normally like 6'1 as he greeted me good morning I blushed and ran of down the hall, leaving a confused and flustered hanzo to stand there. I burst into Mercy's room angry and confused. "MERCY WHAT THE DID YOU DO TO ME?!" I screeched at the top of my lungs in a higher pitched voice "hmm...Oh my god. McCree!? What happened?!" "WHA' YA MEAN WHAT HAPPENED YOUR THE ONE WHO GAVE ME THAT VILE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" " OH my God Jesse I'm so sorry! I didn't know it would do this! I'll start looking for an antidote right away." Mercy turned around to rummage through her medical books as I stood there awkwardly. I was uncomfortable in the scratchy sweatshirt, but I was also too embarrassed to really say anything right away about it so I stood there to see if she would realize I was still here. When she turned around she had a face of confusion then she noticed the old, baggy sweatshirt I was wearing to hide my chest. "Hmm we might need to fix that then." " yeah."

//Time skip cause I'm a Lazy ass//

After Mercy help me get used to the 'girl stuff' I soon left for my room Mercy had asked Winston not to send me on ANY missions because of what happened and so as I headed to my room. On my way there again I ran into Hanzo except this time he stopped and asked who I was. "Uh Hanzo Darlin'........ it's along story...." I stopped and waited for a reaction of who I was. Hanzo then let go of the arm he help to keep me in place like he was waitin' for me to run. He turned around and walked away flustered. I blushed mainly at the thought of him blushin' 'cause of me, I had liked Hanzo from the begin'. I mean yeah he's straight forward and Mr. No Emotion, but I liked him non the less.

//Hanzo's POV// 

"Uh Hanzo Darlin'........ it's along story...." A blush creep up my neck and onto my face as the 'NEW' Jesse had said it was a long story and it sure looked like it. I turned and walked away afraid of what my mind might create if I continue to look at him. It was already bad enough that I liked him when he was a guy but now.....Kare wa megami no yōnimieru*. I walked away trying to calm down as I sat in my room trying to shake the new version of Jesse off my mind. "UGH! I can't do it." I got up and ran to Jesse's quarters and knocked 3 times. When the door creaked open to a small girl in a flannel shirt. "Hanzo?" The little voice queered towards me as I could feel myself warm up. "uh Jesse can I come in?" " um, yeah." Jesse pushed the door open for me to come in. When he closed the door with a little click, I couldn't stand it anymore. I pushed Jesse up against the door and kissed him carefully. He soon kissed back making me relax form my fear of him hitting me for kissing him. "Hanzo...." Jesse murmured after I pulled away from him for air. "hmm" I replied staring into his chocolate brown eyes and panting slightly. " I had no idea you MPFF-" I kissed him again and he melted into me once again. pulling away I murmured to Jesse "shut up cowboy."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys its Ellison and so I wrote this because i ship it way too much and I really hope you enjoyed the story and I'm also going to be doin' request for this book ill do m/m, f/f, m/f, ect. i can do reader inserts, Character/Character just let me know and if you have a certain way you want the story to go just give me a little summary Thanks and Have a nice day/Night My Friends!
> 
> ALSO *Kare wa megami no yōnimieru means Looks like a god
> 
> in my head i was debating to put looks like a young good form Halsey's Young God song but decided against it


End file.
